ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Null and Void
Note:' At the moment, not all character/etc. pages are up-to-date and will not include information from this episode! Null and Void, written by Roads, is the fourth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Revamped, and the fourth episode overall. :See also: Null and Void/Info Plot We see a montage of the team beating various villains they come across, including Hex, Rojo, the Circus Freaks, etc. Occasionally, though, they're not too subtle, and Ben (as an alien) is spotted. That hourglass symbol always on these "different people's" chests is sure suspicious. Finally, we see them all driving in the Rust Bucket, discussing their ultimate goal of finding Vilgax at stopping him from completing his "Plan B." (Kevin): If we keep catching bad guys like this every time we see them, we'll never find Vilgax! (Max, driving): Kevin's right, Ben. We've gotten nowhere so far. We need to step up our game! From inside a window, we see them go past a billboard, which only Gwen noticed, advertising the display of a scientific breakthrough at the fairgrounds that night. (Gwen, looking at it): Hey, a scientist is going to be demonstrating a groundbreaking invention tonight. Want to see? (Ben): What exactly is it? (Gwen): It said it was some sort of telepathic link to animals. I don't know how it would work, but it sounds interesting. (Max): Who's the scientist? (Gwen): It said his name is Dr. Aloysius Animo. Theme song! The next day, at the fairgrounds, the gang arrives. There were too few chairs, and most people had to stand. They all faced a stage, on which Dr. Animo was standing. He didn't look anything like the canon version of him. His skin wasn't green, and he wasn't as scrawny. Next to him was a pedestal with a metal dome-shaped cover sitting on top, covering whatever was underneath it. Animo gave a long, "boring" speech about the subject, and then picked up the dome, unveiling the machine. (Animo): Behold! It was a big helmet with two antennas on it, tipped with red lights, sticking up in a way resembling TV "rabbit ears." Animo put it on and fastened its strap around his neck. (Animo): Prepare to be amazed! A worker brought up a small glass tank with a frog inside, and set it on the table where the helmet was, before walking away again. Animo opened the top of the case, and pushed a button on the helmet. The red antenna lights got really bright, and suddenly a visible beam appeared across the helmet, from one light to the other. Another laser shot out from the middle of the beam, straight at the frog, giving it a red glow. (Animo): I can feel it working! I— The helmet suddenly started sparking up. Animo started pushing buttons on it. (Animo): Something's wrong! I can't turn it off! Everyone got up and ran away in panic, except for Team Tennyson. At this point, random bolts of energy were shooting out from the helmet like an unrealistic cartoon. Oh wait... (Ben): He's in trouble. We've gotta save him! He activated the Omnitrix, and started to slam it down on the Feedback hologram. However, at the last millisecond before Ben's hand hit the dial, a bolt of energy from the helmet hit the Omnitrix directly! Ben didn't turn into Feedback. Instead, a new transformation sequence played as Ben turned into... Upgrade! (Ben/Upgrade): Another new alien? I wonder what this guy can do. I feel like I can naturally merge with technology for some reason. Hmm... He ran towards the stage and jumped up at Animo, and merged with the helmet, giving it Upgrade's black and green color scheme. Instead of doing anything good, though, this caused a bright glow of both red and green from the helmet, and then it exploded in a burst of energy! Commercial! We see the explosion again in the standard post-commercial repeat. When it clears, we see Ben, detransformed and knocked to the ground, rubbing his head. The rest of the gang ran up to help him. (Max): Are you alright, Ben? (Ben): Ugh, I think so. That was weird. ...What about Dr. Animo? They all looked around, realizing at the same moment that he wasn't there at all! (Kevin): I have a bad feeling about this... Meanwhile, we see the building of Animo Laboratories in the outskirts of Bellwood, where Animo had been doing his research. A scrawny, silhouetted figure, obviously Animo, stumbled up to it. We see him burst through the double-door entrance, still either silhouetted or not seen at all, depending on the camera position at any given shot. The receptionist, at a desk just inside the lobby, saw him and screamed. (Receptionist): Who are you here to—? She screamed. At this point we see him. He is much scrawnier, and with green skin, much like his Omniverse-styled canon counterpart, but drawn in AF/UA style. In fact, he is an almost exact copy of the canon Animo from the flashback scenes, but instead of hair, most of the top of his head is covered with Upgrade pattern! (Animo): Gather everyone to the main lab. Now! We see that everyone who was in the building had gathered into the main lab, a huge room that was conveniently big enough to hold everyone at once. Animo stepped up onto a random desk. (Animo): At last, everything that we have been working for has come to fruition! (One scientist): But we work on different sorts of projects! (Animo): No, ultimately you don't. Everything I have had you all work on since we started is all fulfilled right now! He held out and opened his right hand, showing another frog that he had found. (Animo): Behold! He concentrated hard on the frog, and the green lines on his head glowed brighter green. Then, the frog did the same. It began growing, and mutating, ultimately turning into what we recognize as Animo's mutant frog, except with a patch of Upgrade pattern on its back. Everyone panicked, naturally, and started running for the exits. However, the frog shot out its huge tongue at parts of the high ceiling above the exits and pulled back, yanking out chunks of the wall and ceiling, which fell to the floor, blocking all the exits. It did this for all of them. (Animo): Where do you think you all are going? The frog rounded everyone back to where Animo was. (Animo): My "failed" experiment to create a telepathic link to animals was all part of my master plan. It was meant to fail, and now I control animals! And now comes the best part. My "secret project" that some of you have been working on, not even knowing what it was, is going to give me the power to take over the world. But you all know too much, and need to be dealt with. He hopped onto the frog, which jumped up high, and through the roof, landing on the ground just outside the building. The employees frantically scrambled to clear the rubble from the doors... one of the doors, that is. They barely unblocked it, and some got through, when suddenly... (Animo): Three... two... one... '''''BOOM! An explosion inside the building shot fire through all the windows. Animo stood there, with an evil smile on his face. Commercial! The team, as well as Azmuth, were at the Plumber base beneath Fort Soledad, wondering what happened to Animo. Suddenly, however, the big screen on the wall, normally serving as communication between areas of the base as well as even different bases around the galaxy, started showing static, before switching to a view of, you guessed it, Animo! (Animo): Hello, Plumbers! (All): Dr. Animo! (Gwen): What happened to him? (Ben): That stuff on his head looks like it might have been caused by me using Upgrade on the helmet. (Animo): You all were fools, trying to help me. This was all part of my master plan for world domination. You only helped it go faster and easier! I secretly knew about the Plumbers for years, as well as your technology. Anyway, you have something that I want... (Ben): You won't get it, Animo! (Azmuth): It's a one-way broadcast to the entire base. He can't hear you! (Animo): ...something that you've been keeping a secret for a long time. Something that not even you fully understand! (Kevin): What could that mean? (Max): Beats me. Azmuth? Azmuth was just staring at the screen, grim. (Animo): Give me the Null Void Projector! Everyone turned to Azmuth. (Animo): If you refuse... The view on the screen zoomed out, showing a small army of various mutated animals, ready to attack. They all had a patch of Upgrade pattern somewhere on them. (Animo): ...then we will attack. Even all your weapons aren't enough to stop my army. You are surrounded! I will give you one hour to decide... The screen showed static, then turned off. (Max): Azmuth, what's the Null Void Projector? (Azmuth): I knew this day would come. I'll tell you everything I know about it. The Null Void Projector is a gateway to an alternate dimension that I call the Null Void. I discovered the dimension hundreds of years ago, and built the Projector as a gateway to it. It projects a portal into the air that you walk through to travel there. There is nothing in the Null Void but random asteroids floating through space, and flying creatures that I've named the Null Guardians. I and the Plumbers have used it as a prison for only the most dangerous intergalactic criminals. Even Vilgax was there at one point. There is no way out except through the opposite portal in the Null Void generated by the Projector. If the Projector stops working with you in there... (Ben): Got it. And that's all you know about it? (Azmuth): Yes, it is. (Gwen): Why would Dr. Animo want to travel there? (Azmuth): If he can control and mutate Earth animals, I suppose he could also do the same to the Null Guardians, which are already more powerful than his existing mutants. He would be able to easily take over the world, and permanently throw any of his opponents into the Null Void as a bonus. We are no exception. (Kevin): So, here's a question: Are we really gonna give this guy the Projector? (Azmuth): Of course not! *grins* It's so dangerous, I built a fake Projector in case someone were to try to take it. The scene changes to a small side gate of Fort Soledad (above the Plumber base), where Animo was waiting with his small army of mutant animals behind him. The gate opened, and a camo-covered Army truck drove out, and then did a U-turn before stopping, its back facing Animo. Max and Ben got out of the front, opened the back, and pulled out a ramp from under the floor. Gwen, Kevin, and Azmuth came out, the former two bringing out the fake Projector with them. (Evidently it had wheels.) It looked like the one from "Plumbers' Helpers." (Animo): At last. He walked up to it and began examining it. (Animo): This is just perfect! Not only will I get the Projector, but now I have an excuse to attack with my army! Everyone's heart sank. (Animo): The real portal projection module really had me fooled there for a minute, but I knew you would try to pull something like this. The portal generated by this machine will destroy anyone and anything that enters it! (Ben): Aw, man! (Animo): At least I now know where the real one is. It's right behind you! We see that some of Animo's mutants were pushing it up to them through the gate. (Animo): Perfect! (Max): You tricked us into coming out here so that your mutants could search for it! (Animo): Bingo! (Ben): You'll never get away with this! He turned into Humungousaur. (Animo): I already have! He fired up the Projector, and it projected a red swirly portal ten feet in front of itself, right in front of Animo. (Animo): I would leave my mutant animals to fight you, but when I leave the dimension while they are still in my control and mutated, it has some unintended side effects. He started for the portal. Ben/Humungousaur charged at him to stop him, but Animo went through before Ben/Humungousaur could reach him, and the portal closed behind him, leaving Ben/Humungosuaur running right into the Projector. He crashed into it, destroying it! On top of that, all of the mutant animals disintegrated immediately after Animo walked through. (Ben, changing back): Uh, not good... (Azmuth): Now Animo is free to do whatever he plans in there, and we can't stop him! (Kevin): We can fix the Projector and go in after him. (Azmuth): We can't! It's completely destroyed, and I lost the blueprints I had made. (Gwen): You lost the blueprints to something this important?! (Azmuth): It was during the Great Highbreed War, hundreds of years ago! My base was destroyed! Anyway, I also had a backup Projector, but it is also damaged, but I think we can fix it. (Kevin): Will that take too long too? (Azmuth): We have no other choice! A week later, we see the gang, minus Max and Azmuth, gathered in a field outside of Bellwood. The Rust Bucket then drove up, and out came Max and Azmuth, the former pushing the real Null Void Projector with him. (Max): Here goes... He pushed a button on the Projector, and it fired up, projecting the same red portal into the air. (Ben): If this doesn't work... (Gwen): It's going to work! Ben stepped up to the portal, and after a few seconds to build up suspense, he stepped through, followed by everyone else. Then we see the other side. Ben stepped out onto a huge asteroid, floating through endless red space. Everyone else came through after him. (All, except Azmuth): Whoa... (Azmuth): Yes, it's amazing, but we need to find Dr. Animo! The portal closed behind them. (Max): That doesn't look good. The Projector must have broken! I knew one of us should've stayed behind. Hopefully Animo will be working on one. How else would he get back to attack us? (Kevin): I don't think finding him will be too hard. Look! Too their left were two gray, tentacled creatures, flying with huge bat-like wings. They were, obviously to us, Null Guardians, but they were different. These were much bigger, were tougher-looking, and had the Upgrade pattern patch on them. These were under Animo's control. (Ben): I can take them! *pops up Omnitrix and prepares to slam it down* Suddenly, twelve more mutated Guardians flew up from behind the asteroid, right next to the first two. (Ben): ...or not. Commercial! In the standard post-commercial repeat, we see the twelve additional Null Guardians fly up again. They picked everyone up with their tentacles, and then flew up and away. (Gwen): At least we won't have to search as hard. They came up to one particularly large asteroid, which was covered with machinery, most notably two large metal pillars reaching high up. They had huge circular red lights running up the sides, with two similar red balls at the top, though they were all turned off. The Guardians put them down on it and flew away. Waiting for them was Dr. Animo himself! He was different, though. His skin wasn't green anymore, and he was much more muscular. (Ben): We meet again. What happened to you here? (Animo): When I was mutated, I didn't just get the power to "upgrade" animals; the mutation has been gradually "upgrading" me! The green skin and scrawniness was a "reset" mode, so to speak. Now, I am D'Void! (Kevin): D'Void? What kind of name is that? (D'Void): It is the kind of name that will take over the world! Behold! He pushed a button on a control panel, and the pillars activated. Electricity flowed up them as the dots activated in a pattern from bottom to top, finishing with the balls at the top. Red energy started shooting between them, and finally a massive red portal, just like the one from the Projector, appeared, stretching across from top to bottom of the pillars. The portal then faded to show all of Bellwood from the air. The gang just stood there, shocked. (D'Void): Watch as I and my mutants destroy your city and take over the world! Hundreds of mutated Null Guardians flew in fast from behind, shooting through the portal and into the "real world," straight towards Bellwood. One of them landed to let D'Void onto its back before flying through with the rest. (Max): Plan of action? (Gwen): I've got nothing. (Kevin): Me too. (Ben): I hate to say it, but it looks like we're gonna have to just go through and throw everything we've got at Animo. Ben turned into Big Chill again, and Gwen made a mana platform for everyone else. They both flew through the portal and landed in town as the flow of Guardians began to stop. (Ben/Big Chill): I'll search for D'Void. You do what you can to stop the Null Guardians! Ben/Big Chill flew away, looking for D'Void. He found him monologuing to a news crew that had promptly gathered as soon as this started happening. (D'Void): ...The world will soon be mine! (Ben/Big Chill): I don't think so, Animo! (D'Void): I told you, I am no longer Dr. Animo; now I am D'Void! And do you think a big butterfly is going to stop me? (Ben/Big Chill): No, this is just transportation. *turns into Diamondhead* But I think Diamondhead can! The news crew was shocked at Ben's transformation. They had seen Ben's various forms before, but they always assumed the transformations were separate people in a group. Back to now, Ben shot crystals from his right arm straight at D'Void, but he knocked them away by simply punching them! (D'Void): I am stronger than I look, and I look very strong! The two began fighting, though D'Void was slowly winning. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had been fighting the Guardians as they saw them, trying to stop them from wrecking the city, but had realized that Ben was in trouble. (Max): Ben definitely needs help! (Kevin): But how? He's already beating Diamondhead! Ben/Diamondhead realized that they were there. (Ben/Diamondhead): Guys, get away. He's too powerful! (D'Void): Yes, I am! Max pulled Gwen and Kevin aside. (Max, in a low voice): I know how to stop D'Void for good, but it won't end well for me. He whispered his plan in their ears. (Gwen): Grandpa, you can't be serious! (Max): I'm afraid I am. There's nothing else we can do at this point! He ran off into the distance. The scene cut back to Ben/Diamondhead, fighting D'Void. (D'Void): You have already lost, Ben Tennyson! (Ben/Diamondhead): Not quite; I have one last try! *turns into Upgrade again* (D'Void): You already did this once, it won't work again! (Ben/Upgrade): You sure about that? Ben/Upgrade jumped up at D'Void, just like he did the first time, but this time he was about to go right over D'Void. The view turns to slow-mo as he reaches down, stretching his arm, and merges his hand with the Upgrade pattern already on top of D'Void's head. He then detransformed mid-air while he was still merged with the head pattern, and fell to the ground. He got up again, turning around to face D'Void. He no longer had the Upgrade pattern on him, though he was still just as buff as before. (D'Void): You...! You...! (Ben): Cured you? Yeah. Look at your mutants! All the Null Guardians were back to normal, free from D'Void's control, and were now roaming. Some flew back through the massive still-open portal to the Null Void, but most just flew off into space. Space Guardians? (D'Void): You may have taken away my powers to mutate, Ben Tennyson, and my strength may be fading, but I am still physically strong enough to kill you on the spot! He charged at Ben, about to swing his fist, when suddenly, the Rust Bucket (in spaceship form) flew in from the side, catching D'Void on the front of it. He was strong enough to withstand it hitting him, and was unharmed. The Rust Bucket began to pull up. D'Void turned his head to see Max in the cockpit, with the Null Void Projector behind him. He then turned around to see that Max was flying straight towards the portal! (D'Void): You can't seriously be planning to do this! (Max): I am. You may not be able to mutate, but you're still deadly, too deadly to be restrained. Now you'll never get out! (D'Void): But the Null Void Projector will explode if it touches a portal! (Max): That's the idea. All of this we see from the "real world:" the ship flew through the portal, but halfway though, the Projector exploded, causing a disruption on both sides that evidently broke D'Void's portal-generating pillars, because it caused the portal to close on the ship, which broke it in half. The force of the explosion shot the empty rear half of the ship back, crashing near where the rest of the gang had gathered. They saw the clean cut caused by the portal closing on it. (Ben, worried): Gwen, Kevin, what just happened? (Kevin): Your grandpa flew the ship through the portal, carrying Animo or whatever his name is with him. But a Null Void Projector explodes if it touches a portal that it didn't generate, which is what closed the portal. And since there are no more Projectors, and Azmuth lost the blueprints, Animo is out of commission permanently, but so is your grandpa. What followed was a tear-jerky scene that I don't need to describe. Ultimately, though, we see Ben in his bedroom at night, about to go to bed. (Ben, staring at the Omnitrix): I've already gotten two more aliens. I wonder what other secrets this thing has? THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Revamped Category:---****--- Roads